


Satinalia

by glitterandgin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, M/M, Satinalia, i accidentally spilled a bunch of sap all over the ending, really just self-indulgent fluff, sorry about that, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel and Anders celebrate their first Satinalia in Rivain. An epilogue of sorts to "Where We Left Off".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satinalia

“It sounds like someone set a bar brawl to music,” Nathaniel muttered, pulling Anders closer to him as though he intended to use him as a shield against what Anders had to admit was a cacophony at best. “What are they celebrating, the death of all decent composers?”

Anders yawned and reached back to squeeze Nathaniel’s hip. “I don’t know why they decided to start the Satinalia celebrations so early.”

Nathaniel, who had begun absently stroking Anders’ hip, froze, his dawning horror practically a palpable force. When he spoke, it was in the tone of someone whose train of thought had been blindfolded, spun around, and sent to navigate its way through a room full of sharp objects. “It’s Satinalia.”

“What’s wrong?” Anders said, turning over to face Nathaniel. Even through sleep-bleared eyes, he looked like he’d taken a bite of mouldy cake. 

“It’s Satinalia,” he repeated in the same tone, shaking his head slightly. “I’m sorry, Anders.”

Anders kissed his nose and said, “Don’t be. You probably saved my life by convincing me to leave Kirkwall. I didn’t expect to see you again after I left the Wardens, and now we live together. I'm free. Do you honestly think I’m going to gripe about presents?” 

When Nathaniel didn't look any less distressed, Anders sighed and said, "You can make it up to me. I'm sure you already have a plan."

Nathaniel kissed him slowly, like he was easing himself into a body of water. Anders made a soft noise high in his throat, moving so Nathaniel was on top of them as they continued to kiss. Nathaniel kissed the underside of his jaw, sucking lightly before peppering kisses down his neck and onto his collarbone. 

“Nate,” Anders breathed out as Nathaniel began mapping his way down his torso, each kiss like a wisp of a good dream that lingered in the mind long after waking up, leaving only a faint but persistent feeling of contentment. “Give me your hand.”

Nathaniel pressed a final kiss on Anders’ hip before propping himself up and complying with Anders’ request. Anders took Nathaniel’s hand, kissing the inside of his wrist before sucking on the tip of his index finger, watching with satisfaction as Nathaniel’s face flushed. He pulled Nathaniel’s finger out of his mouth and cast a grease spell on his hand, sitting up just enough to kiss him before lying back down and spreading his legs. 

Nathaniel kissed the inside of his thigh before gently pressing a finger inside. In what seemed to be direct defiance towards the clamour outside, he maintained an even, languid pace as he transitioned from finger to fingers to cock. Anders’ breath hitched and he canted his hips upwards as Nathaniel began to slowly rock forward, building up speed so gradually that it was almost imperceptible. They moved like their worlds had narrowed until only they remained, and each kiss was as vast and beautiful as a skyline at dawn. 

Afterwards, when they’d cleaned themselves and the bed, Anders snuggled against Nathaniel’s chest. “Would you roll your eyes if I said you’re the only gift I need?”

Nathaniel held him just a little more tightly and said, “Only if you’d roll yours.”

Anders let out a short syllable of a laugh and kissed him. “Happy Satinalia.”

Outside, the band began a stirring rendition of “Deaf Cat in Heat in E Minor”. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially been a year since I posted my first fic here, so I thought I should celebrate with a nanders Satinalia fic. You can never have too many of those, right?


End file.
